


truth universally acknowledged

by batyatta (atomicwonderwoman)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Military Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicwonderwoman/pseuds/batyatta
Summary: "I am afraid I don't follow," he says as he walks around Jesse to have a better view of his ass. The pants are tight on him, just as he expected and he licks his lips. Wonderful."Hanzo," Jesse says with a note of seriousness and he turns back to his face. "Did you ever want to fuck Morrison?""Obviously. I am gay, not blind, Jesse. Didn't you?"





	truth universally acknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first finished McHanzo and of course it's all because of that new 76 skin.
> 
> I hope you'll have as much fun reading as I had when I was writing it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hanzo knows he's being stubborn. Obstinate even. He had seen the proof, seen the pictures, heard the whole story behind them yet he just can't let it go. No matter how hard he tries, no matter that even Athena got tired of him. It's there, in the back of his mind, ready to come up at any, mostly very inconvenient, occasion. And it doesn't help that he knows for a fact that Jesse cleans up nicely. Very nicely, he has some pictures of his own of Jesse in a suit.

Not that he can't make his questionable taste work anyway. If he was on better terms with Genji, he wouldn't hear the end of his teasing about his 'cowboy kink'. Which, he had to admit, but only to himself, would be fair. You can't just date Jesse McCree without it. Whether it was new or an aftereffect of hanging out with him and a bottle between them was hard to tell and he didn't feel like going down that route any time soon.

"Hanzo, my sun and stars, are you sure that you want this?" Jesse's voice comes from behind the bathroom door where he'd been cooped up for far too long to Hanzo's liking.

"Jesse McCree, yes I am sure. I've told you already. Now come out and let me see you."

The door opens and he's glad that he's already sitting on their bed because his knees would give in under him otherwise. Jesse is beautiful even on his worst day but right now, in Overwatch formal uniform he's exquisite. Hanzo can't help but stare at him even as he's fidgeting with the buttons and clearly uncomfortable.

"So, you still think that that's what you want for your birthday?" he asks. Hanzo looks back at his face with a frown.

"Um, yes. I don't know what makes you so hesitant about it."

Jesse sighs and stops messing with the buttons.

"It's Morrison's old formal uniform, darlin'. I don't think I want to know how you got your hands on it but I'm getting mixed signals here."

His legs finally decide to cooperate enough for him to walk over to Jesse and touch the lapels reverently. It did take him some digging to get this particular uniform but it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Truly, for a leader of a big military organization, it seemed like Morrison went through the formal uniforms faster than he would with normal ones.

"I am afraid I don't follow," he says as he walks around Jesse to have a better view of his ass. The pants are tight on him, just as he expected and he licks his lips. Wonderful.

"Hanzo," Jesse says with a note of seriousness and he turns back to his face. "Did you ever want to fuck Morrison?"

"Obviously. I am gay, not blind, Jesse. Didn't you?"

Jesse stares at him. "No? He was mean to me" he replies. Hanzo cups his face and looks him in the eyes.

"Jesse McCree, are you trying to tell me that you never wanted to fuck Jack Morrison?"

Jesse rolls his eyes. "Yes, I did. Everyone did."

Hanzo grins and pecks him on his lips. "See? It wasn't so hard."

"You're way too pleased with yourself" Jesse grumbles. Hanzo shrugs.

"The love of my life is looking like he was taken straight out of a wet dream on my birthday. What kind of fool would I be not to enjoy this?"

"But that's the point! Do you want to fuck me or Morrison?"

"Obviously you."

"But I'm wearing Morrison's uniform."

"You never had your own. Besides, you were the one to tell me that story where you stole one from your other Commanding Officer."

"Yes, but-"

"With the pictures" Hanzo emphasizes this one because it is the most important thing there for him. Without the pictures, he'd be content but once he saw them, he couldn't just leave it be. He leans in to whisper, "I had to see you wearing it because I knew you'd fill it much better now than you did in Blackwatch. And I was right." He pats Jesse's ass for emphasis.

Whatever Jesse was about to say dies in his throat as he grabs Hanzo by his chin and pulls him for a kiss. Hanzo kisses him back eagerly, feeling his own pants tighten as Jesse runs his hand down the back of the shaved part of his head. He palms the front of Jesse's pants and can feel that he's becoming hard already. He breaks the kiss to sink down to his knees.

"There's one more reason I wanted you to wear this uniform," he says and unzips the uniform pants. He looks up and says with complete seriousness, "Commander McCree."

They share a look. He bites his lips but it's not enough to stop him, not when he sees McCree do the same. In the end, it’s impossible to say who broke down first but they both break out in laughter.

"Hanzo, you fucker" Jesse wheezes. "You fuckin'"

"What?" Hanzo asks innocently, at least with as much innocence he can muster.

Jesse shakes his head and pulls him back up. "I love you, idiot," he says fondly and embraces him. "So much."

"Me too," Hanzo replies, burying his head in McCree's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, if you liked please leave kudos or a comment it fuels me just as much as coffee if not more <3
> 
> I'm on twitter as [batyatta](http://twitter.com/batyatta)


End file.
